


A darker side

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big fight occurs between Carmilla and Laura, both storm out…how does each woman deal? Also Character death, so warning. (Assuming vamps in this world die from sun as well just saying) Fyi I was in a mood when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A darker side

The car damn slams so hard the window cracks from the force as Carmilla shuts it, looking around she stalks towards an old house; her childhood home from over three hundred years ago.

Entering she heads to the highest point, a turret with a balcony; racing up the steps at vampire speed because she knew the sun would be up soon and she wanted to be in full view of it.

As she reaches the top, and steps out into the night and leans against the wall to wait.

“If she really wants me to die, then so be it!” She growls between her gritted teeth as tears fall from her eyes; she pulls out her cell and begins a text.

~A few miles away~

Laura was sitting just sitting on the couch in shock, the words that left her mouth had shocked her; sure they fought but after five years she did not mean what she had said at all.

“Why the fuck did I say that? Why did I say I wanted her to die…” she trails off realizing what time it is and looks around, had it been hours since her girlfriend left?

Just then the blond gets a text message, opening her phone and gasps as she reads:

You want me to die, then so be it creampuff. Goodbye.

Laura jumps up and grabs her keys, she had a feeling she knew where the vampire was; she dashes out of the house and jumps in her car turning it on.

She squeals out of the driveway and down the street, “Please please be super cloudy this morning…”

Watching the sky as she drives to Carmilla’s house, she groans seeing the sky get brighter and it was going to be a clear blue sky.

She hits the gas even more being about a mile away and seeing the sun begin to rise.

Turning down a road she slides into the long driveway and guns it down to the front of the house; as the sun just starts to peak above the trees.

Laura looks up and sure enough there was Carmilla in the turret just waiting…

~Up in the Turret~

The vampire hears an engine and looks down, “What the hell is she doing here?”

Her voice was growling and she glares at the small silver Sudan racing towards the house.

“Well you are too late dear…you wanted it, you got it…like you always do. You always get your way.”

She starts to feel the sun on her skin and it start to sizzle, she bites back a groan as she begins to feel the pain but doesn’t move from the rays of the sun.

“CARMILLA!!!” 

She hears from somewhere down the steps behind her, yet she still doesn’t move as skin catches on fire on her arms and moves up to her shoulders.

Carmilla grunts closing her eyes as tears fall, not from pain but from of the feeling of never seeing a smile on her girlfriend’s face, or the way the woman’s laughter sounds.

“Carmilla, fuck no!” 

Laura had made it to the top of the stair but the vampire was already covered in flames; she grabs a blanket and tosses it over the woman dousing the flames.

“Laura what the hell!?” Carmilla growls and then coughs as the burning in her chest grows.

“Don’t die…please don’t die!” the blond begs and pulls the vampire to her.

“This is what you wanted…” the older woman replies and coughs up ash, “Plus it’s too late…”

“No, no it can’t be I put out the flames.” Laura states hysterically, tears running down her cheeks, “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it!”

“No…fire inside, I feel it” Carmilla coughs again, more ash coming out of her mouth, “I did what you wanted…bye…cutie…”

In seconds she turned to ash from the inside to the outside and crumbles in the blonde’s arms.

“No…no…NO!!!” Laura screams as her arms cover in ash, “No CARMILLA!!!”

She sat there on the cold stone, holding the blanket full of ashes crying; not knowing what to do now, not sure how to live.

End


End file.
